Peripheral component interconnect express (PCI Express, PCIe) is a high-speed serial computer expansion bus standard based on point-to-point topology, with separate serial links connecting each device to the host. Some revisions of the PCIe standard support hardware input/output (I/O) virtualization. The PCIe electrical interface is also used in other standards, such as laptop expansion card interface standards and so forth.